magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzap!64 Issue 3
This issue was cover dated July 1985 and cost 95p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Editorial - 1 page (5) Zzap! Rap (Letters) - pages (6-8, 12) Scorelord - 2 pages (92-93) Minter - 1 page (94) News Page 14 *Frankie goes computer: Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Archer Maclean: a star is born *Herbert is a wally: Herbert's Dummy Run *This tape costs peanuts: Action Biker Page 15 *Rain won't stop play: Graham Gooch's Test Cricket *Price wars, round 2: US Gold & Audiogenic *Remember the Falklands?: Jump Jet *Jonah Barrington's legs *StreetHawk and Daley ride again: Street Hawk and Daley Thompson's Super-Test *Bruno's boxing bonanza: Frank Bruno's Boxing *And YOU thought vector graphics were SLOW: Mercenary Page 16 *Earth-shaking new game..?: Quake Minus One *Commodore to serve up an ace?: International Tennis *US Gold go for a duck: Deal with Disney *Preview: A View to a Kill - Bob Wade Features The Birth of a Paradroid - 2 pages (46-47) How to squeeze an arcade into your 64 - Julian Rignall - 2 pages (80-81) *Cybotron, Gyruss, Space Pilot, Hes Games, The Guardian, Petch, Tapper, Mr. Dig, Summer Games, Stellar 7, Eagle Empire, Decathlon Zzap! Challenge - 2 pages (90-91) The Great Zzap Chess Playoff! - 2 pages (102-103) :Mychess II, Colossus Chess 2.0 Your top 64! - 3 pages (110-112) Zzapspeak - 1 page (114) Reviews Adventure Reviews News Adventure News - page 86 *What? No Doomdark? *American adventure invasion *Level 9's big Red Moon *Flower power book: The Antagonists *Shoot arrow, kill sheriff: Robin of Sherwood Tips Entombed - Map - 2 pages (24-25) Airwolf - Solution - 2 pages (54-55) Sorcery - Solution - ⅓ page (55) Airwolf - Pokes - page 56 Give My Regards to Broad Street - Tips - page 56 Star Wars: The Arcade Game - Tips - page 56 Psi Warrior - Map - 2 pages (58-59) Psi Warrior - Tips - pages 60-61 Adverts Bounty Bob Strikes Back - 1 page (2) Ghettoblaster - 1 page (4) Shadowfire - 1 page (9) Elite - 2 pages (10-11) Ghost Chaser - 1 page (17) Amazon Warrior - 1 page (21) The Staff of Karnath, Entombed - 1 page (27) Spelunker - 1 page (30) The Bulge - 1 page (39) MiG Alley Ace - 1 page (49) Red Arrows - 2 pages (50-51) Gogo the Ghost, Headache, Chickin Chase, Circus Circus, Mr. Freeze, Booty, Exodus, Zulu, Estra, Sub Sunk, The Helm, Mickey the Bricky - 1 page (57) Jump Jet - 1 page (67) The Dam Busters - 1 page (68) Herbert's Dummy Run - 1 page (73) Everyone's a Wally - 1 page (77) A View to a Kill - 1 page (87) Jonah Barrington's Squash - 1 page (95) Ultima III: Exodus - 1 page (98) Doughboy, Quasimodo - 1 page (99) Thing on a Spring - 1 page (105) Monster Trivia - 1 page (113) Hyper Sports - 1 page (115) Frankie Goes to Hollywood - 1 page (116) Other Credits Ed's Sidekick :Bob Wade Sidekick's sidekicks :Gary Penn, Julian Rignall A very nice person :Lucy Anderson Big production chief :David Western Production minions :Gordon Druce, Matthew Uffindell Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews